【鬼舞辻无惨x不死川实弥】Asmodeus -下篇
by adnak0606
Summary: 由开车到走起剧情，甚至开始步入对于两人cp的思考，真的还好么…？ -选取百合的理由是实弥卷首封面背景便是百合花


无惨夜晚回来的时候并不多。

不如说他与不死川在一起的情况绝大多数是白天，毕竟那是他只能躲藏起来无处可去的时候。

因此实弥仍然在夜间寻找着，他无法离开这里的缘由，那个阻隔着空间的血鬼术。若是那个鬼存在于这座宅邸里，那便是他唯一离开这里的机会。

也许那个鬼并不在这里而是从外控制着这边的空间，但他只能赌一把，无惨胆小谨慎的性格不会放任隐蔽自己所在之处的人离自己太远。

院落中时刻能见到的人类并不多，实弥没有什么对于鬼的特殊感知，也只能凭眼前所见去寻找。在这里除了无法到达出口，对其他各处方向的感知也并不好，实弥时常会忘记自己在哪里，只有回到原来房间的路不会忘。

又一个夜晚里，他遇到了百合花。这个宅邸尽管并不朴素，但开着百合花的地方这些时日里他只见过这一处。百合勾起了他的许多记忆，年幼的时光里，他的母亲还在的时候，也曾种植过百合花，还有在襁褓中的玄弥。

尽管有父亲存在着那并不是一段充斥幸福回忆的时光，可是那是他尚处在人类未遭遇恶鬼前平静生活的一部分。

实弥在那里停留了许久。

虽然走过的地方并不是每一次都能再次找到，但实弥清楚的记得那片百合花。于是他一再的去了几次，每次都会停留。

三次，五次，六次。第六次接近那里的时候，他发觉那里站着一个人。那个人有着消瘦的背影，和他一样银色的头发。还有袖口下遮住了一半的尖锐的指甲。

…是鬼！

这是他在这座宅邸第一次遇见人类以外的存在，除了无惨。

实弥没有发出任何响动，略微快速跳动的心脏敲击着，脑海里飞速的思考怎样能制服这个鬼。没有日轮刀在手他无法杀死他，那其他办法…

那个鬼回过了头。实弥愣了一下，直直的和他的眼神交错对视。他是怎么发现的…？

"这里是我能力隐藏起的空间…"银发鬼慢吞吞的说，"我能感知到所有人身处于哪里。"

果然是他…！实弥冷静了一下，没有说话。

"你总是来看这片百合花。"

"那又如何？"

"所以我没有隐藏起你到达这里的路。你回房的路也是一样，当然，那是无惨大人希望的。"

实弥眉头皱了起来。无惨这一点不必谈… 但这个鬼为什么放任自己来看百合花？他不能错过任何的细节和机会。

"你在这里是为了等我？"

"…不，无惨大人也不会希望其他人跟你有交集。"

"那你为什么在这里？你不是能感知到我过来吗？"

"无惨大人现在不在…我只是随便走到这里。"

"你非要每句话都带着无惨吗！"实弥烦躁的甩了下手。

那个鬼居然轻微的笑了笑。但只有一瞬间，而后表情又陷入了惯常的呆滞无神。

实弥脑海中突然闪过了什么。自己接近这里之前，鬼便在这里了，他望着百合花在出神。…也许他也是因为这片百合花才到这里的，而不是跟自己有什么关系。

"这是你种的百合花？"

那个鬼闪过一点讶异的神情，没有回答。

大概是…猜中了吧。鬼会喜欢花吗？说到底，鬼的心中到底还有什么呢？

尽管以杀尽所有的鬼为意义存活至今，但实弥从未想过也不在意他们脑海里还剩下什么。身边的人都是如此，除了有着温柔明媚的笑容却被鬼夺去了生命的香奈惠还有那个同情着鬼的炭治郎。

他一直认为鬼的内心除了吞食、贪婪的欲望外便一无所有，无惨也是一样。但已经化身为鬼的袮豆子还有完整的意志，也许，世上确实存在着还有些许挣扎但无法逃离深渊的恶鬼。

他知道，每一个鬼都受着无惨的控制。但也许足够强大的鬼可以脱离开来，他曾交战过的上弦一，满口说着武道剑技的极致，尽管偏执且疯狂，但那不是无惨所控制的意志。

…  
自己曾经惯常对付鬼的方法，也许可以换种方式来用。他存留于此的生命，他的未来，本就是一场赌博。

他在银发鬼未曾集中注意力的时刻弯腰扯下围栏尖锐的竹片，而后狠狠在手臂至手腕间划开一道。鲜血随即滴落下来。

鬼惊诧的注视着他，片刻之后喉结不明显的动了动。

"呐，"不死川微笑的朝他走近，"你想尝尝这个味道吗？"

仅仅迟疑了几秒，银发鬼就扑过来吸食不死川的血。实弥对自己的出血量有大概的预估，还没到他觉得需要推开恶鬼的时候，那个鬼突然伸手把他推倒在地，攀着肩膀咬到他的脖颈。

"你咬这里，会被无惨发现的。"实弥仰着头，勾起嘴角说道。

鬼停滞了一刻，喉咙里有一点模糊不清的声音，随后略微痛苦的捂住了头。

"无惨大人…要回来了。你现在回去不会被他发现…我们见过。"

空气中弥漫着血的香气。

除了第一次在不死川满身是伤的状态下做过，并且忍不住吸食他的血以后，两人做爱的途中再也没有过血的味道。稀血是他带不死川回来的理由，却不完全是他对这具身体产生欲望的源头。

但是这个味道确实能清晰的刺激着他，如美酒一般香醇的空气让无惨还没行动就有稍稍的兴奋，还没待大脑反应，他已经把不死川按在了墙上。

不死川粗略缠起绷带的手臂还没有完全止血，无惨举起那只手，"…你做了什么？"

不死川偏着头，"只是想看看罢了，你对我的欲望是因为我的血吗。现在有这个味道，你是不是—"

话音还没结束，就被无惨打横抱起扔回了床上。随后他就压了上去，"没错，我很兴奋。所以你是在邀请我…？那不会让你失望的…"

实弥仰着头，没有试图躲开他在颈间耳侧的撕咬，眼神黯淡，微不可见的笑了笑。瞒过去了，真是轻而易举。

"你今天…是不是主动了一点？"  
无惨在实弥张开的大腿根部抚摸，感到他身体僵了一下。

勃起的阴茎在腿根蹭着没有进入，惹得实弥狠狠的皱眉。

"要来就来，快一点！…还是说酒的味道让你不行了？"

无惨凝滞了一下，身体向后改变了位置，原本躺下下方的不死川被拉起，下一刻就被抬起，抵着无惨的欲望直接被放了上去。

"唔—"

实弥一惊，因这个动作发出呻吟，自己现在正跨坐在无惨的身上。因为这个姿势结合的更深了。  
"你！…"

不死川双手撑在无惨两侧，支撑着自己不软倒下去，直挺挺矗立在自己身体里的欲望和敞开着坐在无惨身上的姿势让他无比难受。

无惨握着他的腰动了动，实弥攥紧了手，因为腰的移动无惨阴茎在自己体内毫无章法的动着，惹来气息一阵不稳。

"来…你不是很主动吗，自己动一下吧。是我的话可能会把你拆成两半…"  
无惨声音沙哑着，有着强烈忍耐的气息。

不死川瞪着他，晃动了一下自己的腰。

"嗯…"  
随着调整的姿势，体内的坚挺之物在敏感点滑过，惹得身体一阵愉快的颤栗。

无惨看着不死川跨坐于自己身上摆着腰，他的身体因为快感已经出了一层薄汗，脚尖在每次腰部前摆的时候都会愉快的微微颤抖。明明很愉悦却咬着唇半阖双眼的姿态。

真是美景。但是还不够，自己已经忍不住了。

无惨伸手搭在不死川胯部止住了他的动作，不死川目光看过来，无惨抬起他手腕根部已经止住血的部位吻了吻，而后向上顶起了腰。

他的动作快捷且充满了力量，和刚才不死川自己的摆动截然不同。短暂的缠绵甜腻气息一下过去，再度变为了能把他撕碎的狂风。

不死川因为激烈的动作几乎没有办法保持挺立着身体，只能死死抓住无惨的肩，随着无惨的顶动摇摆晃动着。  
"太…快了…"

无惨勾起嘴角，安抚似的抚摸他的脊背，动作丝毫未止。  
"我不会停的。"

"好深…很…难受，不要这个姿势…！"

"刚才…不是还很开心吗？"

在愈发激烈的动作里，不死川逐渐完全无法支撑身体，前倾着伏在无惨胸前。两人的头贴近着，无惨感受到他凌乱不堪的呼吸。

无惨抬起不死川支撑在床上的双腿，将他整个人托在怀里。不死川仿佛想推拒着如此贴近的距离，一手死死抵在无惨胸前，另一只手只能抓住无惨的肩膀使得自己不掉下去。

他现在完全的在自己怀里。无惨满意的看着不死川拧着头不肯与自己直视的脸，面庞已经红的彻底，侧着的脸上能清晰看到阖盖的睫毛上下颤动。

空气中充斥着汗水，已经逐渐消失的血气，和淫靡的味道。

在不死川的双眼紧闭又睁开然后目光开始陷入涣散，整个人也完全无力再攀住他，禁不住的软倒滑落之后，无惨把他放回了床榻。

两人依然保持着紧密结合的姿态，无惨边晃动着腰边开口，"这样就不行了？"

"当然不能和你…相比…你这恶鬼…"

"没错，我是人类进化成的理想形态。"无惨没有反驳什么，"无尽的体力，恢复力，纯粹的强大，这是你们再如何努力都无法取得的。"

手指摩挲过不死川纤挺的锁骨，"我才是人类应该活着的姿态。"

"活着？像你这样的活着…吗？你早就和烂在尘土里的渣滓没有…任何区别了。"

"那你呢？你活的就是一个人类的姿态吗？"  
无惨抚摸着这具躯体，感受到鲜活跳动着的心脏。"你确实还有性命在这里，是为了什么？为了杀我？"

"…没错，为了杀你。没有…你的世界里，无数人…才能真正感到幸福的活着。"

"真是有趣，别人的幸福与你何干？别人是否被我夺去性命又与你何干？"

实弥几乎想仰头笑出声，是啊，无惨当然不懂。没有与任何人有过牵绊，永恒的，孤独的一个人。  
自己曾存在于世的理由是为了斩杀无惨，为了复仇，为了最后的尚在人世的亲人。但最后他们都被夺走了，而那些逝去的人对自己说，要好好活下去。  
没有了你们要如何活下去？连守护之物都不复存在了。他们是为了守护自己而离去的，那么…我也只能为了所有还在期盼着无惨死去，努力挣扎活着的人而去拼尽全力。我无法再守护一个人，也只能耗尽生命去守护因无惨陷入无限悲伤轮回的世界。

没错，我还是作为人类活着的，只为了杀死你。

见不死川没有再出声回答，无惨俯身贴近他，唇舌侵入进他微张的口中。不死川狠狠掐着他的颈间，但没有用处，只是白耗气力罢了。他和如此仇恨他的人紧紧纠缠在一起，激烈的仿佛炭火纷飞的火焰。不死川便如同那炭芯一般，升腾至终点总有一刻会燃烧殆尽。

在那之前，在他彻底耗尽离去之前，他都是自己的。

尽管从未顺从他，尽管再推拒，他的身体也早已对自己习惯了。抚摸腰肢会惹得他身体紧绷，攥住脚踝每次都会得到激烈的抗拒想要踢向自己，但又可以顺势分开他的双腿。还有入侵至深处时他勾起脚尖的愉快信号。

惧怕阳光是自己和人类最后的分隔点，在那之前，在他感受到身为人类所有的欢愉并且远超人类之前，不死川便是他享受欢愉的终点。

除了这具躯体便不再有欲望，若只以杀死自己为目的，不死川可以长长久久的在他身边。

无惨仍在耐心的寻找袮豆子。

不死川消失了。

无惨再回到宅邸的时候，他已经彻底的消失不见。除非有特殊的能力，不可能主动从怋鬼的血鬼术中逃脱。

而且，直到自己发现他的消失，怋鬼都没有给自己报告。身为鬼，他竟然背叛了自己。

他的怒火几乎可以将银发鬼撕成碎片。

"你怎么敢…！"

怋鬼跪在他身前，无力的垂着头，却并没有惊惧的气息。面对无惨愤怒的威压他只是一如既往嗓音低哑的开口，  
"世上还有很多…你不了解的感情，无惨大人。"

"欺骗你走向死亡，他自己离开，就是我不了解的感情？"

"他的血…能使得我超出原本的力量，短暂的将自己的意识脱离于无惨大人你。也使得我恢复了些许人类时期的记忆，他很像我的弟弟…"

那时，不死川手腕上的伤，原来是将血给怋鬼留下的…！  
他主动的摆出引诱姿态，也是为了瞒住这个伤真正的原因。

"但他不像我。虽然痛苦着，挣扎着，身边所有人一一离去，但他还在和凄惨的命运抗争着。不…他并不凄惨，如我这般放弃一切的懦弱之人才是凄惨，他仍旧很耀眼，并且会得到夙愿实现的幸福—"

无惨拧断了他的脖颈。

"…夙愿实现？"

"没错，他会杀了大人你。结束一直轮回的悲剧命运，我…为此而死去也很…甘心。"

如此的卑贱，如此不自量力。无惨没再看那逐渐风化的身体一眼便转身离去。

"每个人都是为了得到什么而存在的，无惨大人… 幸福，财富，爱…  
您是为了得到什么而存在的？"

永恒的，无尽的生命。

"您想从他身上得到什么呢？…"

从他身上？…他不过是自己漫长生命里的一剂调剂。太久未曾触及的原始的欲望，仅此而已。

不死川，你能逃到哪里去？会回到袮豆子身边吧，保护她，而后再次与我对决。那时候我既可以得偿所愿，也可以继续夺回你。

我不会再把你放到任何束缚的血鬼术中，我要把你变成鬼，回不到阳光之下。永永远远只能留在我身边。

他最终寻找到了鬼杀队新的所在。这里的剑士远少于从前，因为对不死川气息的熟悉，他很快的便知道了他身处其中哪里。

两人再次相遇的那一刻不死川并没有太多震惊。他凝视着无惨的双手，似乎在忖度他是否已经屠戮过在此的伙伴。

"你能找到偏远的鬼杀队新总部，确实很难得。但这里不比曾经，已经不再有多人留守了。"

"无妨，我只是来找你的，还有袮豆子。其他人的命对我毫无价值。"

"你不会找到她的。" 实弥面无表情的回答。

"是吗…既然这么说，那你是了解她的所处之处了。"

"也许是，也许不是。"实弥讥讽的笑道，"不论如何，你从我这里什么都不会得到。"

"我可以先得到你。"

实弥一惊，拔剑的同时已经被无惨的血鬼术卷住了四肢抵在墙上。两人并没有发出很大的响动。

实弥没有想到，无惨已经找到了新总部的所在，竟然还是率先选择纠缠他。他甚至并没试图与自己战斗，看来无惨最急迫的不是袮豆子的下落，…这给了他们机会。

不死川的身体被完全束缚起来，排除战斗时速度力量带来的优劣不谈，若无惨单纯的只是想将他束缚住，几乎是手到擒来的轻易。

"你…找到这里，就是为了做这种事…？"

他真是对自己的身体执念到可悲了，实弥觉得自己永远无法理解他在想什么。

"大概…不是完全如你想。" 无惨加大力道咬了咬不死川的颈间。"你会告诉我的…袮豆子的下落。我会让你说出来。"

开什么玩笑。实弥几乎要笑了出来，就凭这样…？就因为他自认能掌控他的身体，给他折磨、欢乐、欲求，就能让他屈服于他？无惨果然从来就没有理解过人类。

无惨看着不死川挑动着讥讽笑意的嘴角，眼眸中神色意味不明的沉了沉。

他从来没有屈从于他，无论被欢乐痛苦欲望仇恨折磨的多么凄惨狼狈。

凄惨…无惨想到了背叛他的鬼所说的话，不死川并不凄惨，他对命运的挣扎依旧很耀眼。没错，这样的他也很有乐趣。只是…只是这是最后了，作为人类，对自己保持着决不屈从的抗争姿态的不死川实弥，这里就是最后的终点。

无惨愈加激烈的动作着，看着不死川试图挣脱束缚的那只手腕已经出现勒痕直至洇出了血。

无惨转回了头，伸手抚摸着不死川欲望的柱身，直到他眉头难耐的紧皱又舒展。实弥四肢完全不能活动只能任由他动作，垂在无惨身侧的脚尖紧绷着。

无惨依旧在有节奏的晃动着腰，感受到身下的躯体放松又收紧和难以自控的颤抖。

他很清楚这具身体喜欢什么。每一次，他都想让这个人随着自己一起坠入地狱的最深层去，感受无尽的欢乐，自在，无拘无束的欲望。

可每一次，那个人都会在深渊之前转身。在离深渊前的那一步执拗的不肯跨过去。

实弥右手摸到了日轮刀，攥住刀柄。身体的晃动导致握刀的手随之移动，刀身和刀鞘摩擦出声响。

"你不需要那种东西… 我已经决定了。"无惨伸出手，握住了不死川拿刀的手腕。  
"我会把你变成鬼，留在身边。"

"你会抛弃自己从前的记忆和牵绊，从此以后只听从我的命令。"

…  
原来他的目的，是这样吗。

不死川半阖着双眼，被欲望灼烧的面庞依然透露出漠然，他望向无惨。

可怜的，可憎的恶鬼。他曾厌恶于炭治郎对待鬼的怜悯，他对鬼的仇恨直到生命燃尽也不会半分减少。

可是和无惨的交集让他清晰感知到了这个人的空无一物，无尽的生命长河里没有任何追求的，只为了活着而活着。鬼是工具，人是养料，而他自己将这样永远孤独的朝终点迈去。

他比自己，比所有人都要可怜的多。尽管没有丝毫值得去同情。

你已经输了，无惨，先于鬼杀队掌握了位置，却不去找到袮豆子而留在我这里。你既不能逃走，也永远的失去了唯一让他们措手不及的时机。  
你太过自信自己的力量了。

"不是每一个人…都会听从你。" 好一会后实弥终于开口，"即使是鬼…也会有保持着自己意志的存在。"

"你在说怋鬼。"无惨狠狠的攥了攥不死川的手，"那个可悲的背叛者下场如何你应该很清楚。他喝了你的血，我没有让他死的更痛苦一点已经是恩赐了。"

"…但他能选择自己的生死，他的生命…和意志都不属于你。你没有得到任何东西…无惨。"

那个银发的鬼和他一样有着关于百合花的记忆，他说，他也有着因鬼死去的弟弟，他的弟弟很像自己。

无惨沉默了一刻，"说起来…你很少叫我的名字。我对你太过纵容了…这种时候，你更应该考虑的，是"我"吧？"

四肢被束缚着动弹不得，身处鬼杀队的房间中做这种事，扭曲的不适感和身体已经习惯了的欲望更深的折磨着他。出鞘了不过半寸的日轮刀冷冷的反射着幽绿的光。

实弥艰难的移动着手，向上勾起刀身，而后一把攥住了刀刃。  
手掌瞬间沁出鲜血，割痕带来的疼痛让沉浸在热度里的身体稍稍有了得以自控的冷却。

无惨愣了一瞬，狠狠掐住不死川手腕，致使他无法握刀。日轮刀掉落在地发出铿锵的撞击声响。

"你…"  
无惨拧起眉头，看着他因疼痛反而稍稍放松了的神色，目光冷了一瞬。  
"果然不该再给你时间了…"

"不要抗拒我了，不死川。虽然我可以对你的不顺从给予耐心，可我不会让你再逃离了。  
那把日轮刀…刚才就是和你最后的交集，你以后不用再忍受它带来的伤，"无惨手指摩挲着不死川身上交错的伤疤，"不用再留下这样的痕迹。"

他贴近不死川的脖颈，撕咬着，锐利的指甲慢慢的给那里留下划痕，血液顺着那里缓缓注入进去。无惨带着蛊惑般的温柔开口，"来吧，变为鬼，永远的…留在我身边。"

他释放在不死川体内，感受着不死川的躯体随之悬停收紧，手指抚摸上他紧闭的眼睛。不死川的精液洒至两人相连的躯体上，他伸出手擦拭了一下不死川的身体，而后退了出来。血鬼术的束缚也随之放开。

高潮给四肢带来了无力感，实弥的躯体软软滑落至床榻，喘息还未回复，巨大的痛苦突然就冲击而来。

从脖颈开始蔓延的血液逐渐在全身游走，高潮的余韵带来的热度还未完全退去，混合的热度更深的侵蚀着他。

无惨带着一半热切一半喜悦的看着不死川。

实弥意识被扰乱的断断续续，他依稀看到无惨的目光，忍不住从心底发出嗤笑。

真是可怜。

痛苦让实弥满身大汗，死死抓着自己的手臂，实弥慢慢抬眼看向无惨，"你想…得到什么吗？可惜你…不会…如愿。"

无惨伸手慢慢顺了顺不死川额前凌乱不堪的碎发，"很快，你就完全属于我的了。"

实弥咬着牙，眼中的光芒并没有被痛苦磨灭掉，仍在断断续续的开口，  
"人类无法…孤身一人活着，而你在脱离人类…自认位居所有人之上的时候，已经注定…永远孤独下去。持续着千年的美梦终点…什么也得不到，直到这样孤零零的走下地狱。"

无惨沉默了一刻，拉开他将手臂掐出血痕的手。

"如何？觉得痛苦…难受吗？"  
伴随着话音，无惨温柔的抚摸着不死川的发梢，"没关系，我有控制好分量，你不会死的。挺过这个时刻，你就会得到更强的力量…"

不死川的双腿微微蜷缩，每一次因欲望带来的快感而崩起的脚尖此刻痛苦的交缠在一起。指甲抓动的身下床铺一片狼藉。

这样的时间持续了相对短暂的一刻。

实弥低微的呻吟逐渐更弱，他的身体仍没有发生任何变化，但温度却似渐渐降下来了。

无惨凝视着他，等待着不死川赤裸的身体即将鬼化的过程，却没有看到如预期中的状况。

不死川逐渐停止了动作，甚至血液的温度都开始冷却。他忍受痛苦的神态逐渐消失，转化为平静，眼中的光芒也开始散去了。

…  
怎么会这样，无惨不可置信的望着他，而后迟疑的伸出了手抱起不死川。他曾在黑死牟和半天狗的记忆中看到，不死川的弟弟可以吞食化身为鬼，而不死川是个稀血，他们的血脉有着不同于一般人类的地方。

难道不死川实弥体质是无法鬼化的…？世间确实存在着这样的人… 那注入了自己血液的他会怎样？

"不死川，"无惨轻声叫道，"不死川！"

没有任何反应。怀中不死川的头无力的垂着，面色苍白，双眼紧紧闭合着，仿佛扯断线的人偶。

他会死…？他会因为血液和力量无法融合而死去吗？

他想让不死川化为鬼，是为了留下他。而不是让他的生命走向尽头。无惨因为这样的状况手脚仿佛都陷入了僵硬，这样的感觉，自己面对千年前缘一带来的死亡威胁时似乎也有过。  
要…如何去做？

无惨用衣物裹上了实弥，抱起他急速的离开了这里。无法被鬼化，单纯被血液的毒侵蚀着，若用自己寻找过的药…也许会有效果。

无惨走出室外，这里还留有一些人类的气息。他在那么一瞬间想起了珠世，若是她还在，一定有解除这种剧毒的方法。

神思恍惚了那么一刻，无惨突然感到脚步声传来。

"…鬼舞辻无惨！！"

愤怒的喊声下一刻就响了起来。灶门…炭治郎，果然还活着。能保护袮豆子一直未被他发现的也只有可能是他了。

那个少年表情带有扭曲着的愤怒，想朝他冲过来。然后他看到了无惨怀中的实弥。

…"你对他做了什么！你杀了他…？！"

"不死川还活着。"无惨开口。

"你要把他带去哪里，放开！！"

这样喊着的炭治郎冲过来，他的剑技提升极大。但是只凭剑技是无法把自己怎么样的。

"你还在做着无用功。"

无惨抱着不死川，无法移动的灵巧自如。但炭治郎也是一样，因为怕伤到他怀中的人，无法狠厉的出手。

"没有时间跟你耗费下去了，"无惨不耐的回答，"不死川再耽误下去会死。"

"你放开他！"

无惨沉默了一刻，珠世曾身处鬼杀队，那时她研制出了将自己化人的药。她差一点点就成功了。尽管自己最后的进化导致了她的失败，但那个药，对于普通人解除鬼化，解除他血液的毒确实存在着作用。

鬼杀队应该还留有那些药。把不死川留在这里，他会被治好吗？…

无惨还在犹豫，炭治郎看着他怀里的实弥，也没有挥刀过来。两人这样僵持着。

"他被注入了我的血液，但还没有鬼化。若你们有办法，就去治好他吧。"

无惨说着，挥动手臂将不死川朝对面的少年扔了过去。

炭治郎接住了实弥，看着要转身离去的无惨，陷入了一瞬间的两难。随即就抱着实弥站起了身，朝队舍的方向跑去。

虽然现在就可以捏死炭治郎，或是逼迫他说出袮豆子的下落。但是给他们片刻治疗不死川也无妨。

无惨没有离去，转身进了新总部附近隐蔽的森林中。万一他们逃离这里，自己又要花费时间去寻找了。

注入了无惨的血液？炭治郎看着实弥，奔跑中焦急的思考着什么办法才能救他。

蝶屋的人看着炭治郎跌跌撞撞的冲进来，怀中是昏迷不醒的风柱。

如炭治郎所说，风柱应该已经陷入鬼化了，可他现在除了生命迹象渐减的呼吸，没有任何要鬼化的征兆。

"不死川先生是稀血，也许无法变为鬼！"

"那怎样才能救风柱大人…？！"

炭治郎看到蝶屋的人拨开他的衣物，实弥颈间有着交错的齿痕，还有抓挠的痕迹。

他身上有着浓重的无惨的味道。炭治郎狠狠的拧了下眉头，无惨的血…鬼化…  
"珠世小姐留下的药！！那药能够解除陷入鬼化的人！"

"可风柱大人没有鬼化…"

"他只是体制特殊所以…！那个药，是对化解无惨血液的力量有作用的！"

大家恍然大悟的点头，有人早已冲出去拿取。

无惨找到了这里…他已经知道新队舍的所在了。但他还没有攻击这里，只是试图将不死川先生变为鬼。

他下一步一定会再次袭来并且寻找袮豆子… 这正是不可多得的机会，他们无法轻易找到无惨，无惨也不屑于收集他们的动向。这就是最后的时刻了，斩首对于无惨没有用，可是缘一所留下的日之呼吸，化为赤红的日轮刀，是他的死敌。

不死川先生等人并不曾练习日之呼吸，但他们在超越极限的状态刀身也曾化为赤红。这是对无惨的审判，不死川先生一定不会死…他们会一起，最终将无惨送回地狱。

实弥在纠缠着模糊身形的噩梦里醒来，满头汗水。身体里僵硬感还没有完全消除，他看了看自己，手上日轮刀割出的伤痕已经被包扎，尽管行动起来依然有着疼痛疲惫的感受，但勉强状况并不坏。

炭治郎坐在不远处垂着头，实弥开口，声音有些嘶哑，"无惨呢？"

炭治郎看到他醒来露出安心的笑容，而后略带失落的回答，"他逃走了。"

…无惨应该不会离开太远吧。他找到了这里，不可能放任他们不管。逃走…为什么，他难道不是该自信的发起攻击？

但他们的机会来了，实弥看着外面仍是深夜，他们应该去寻找无惨的踪迹。

环顾了下身旁，实弥看到了无惨的外套搭在一边。

"找些衣服给我。"实弥看着炭治郎说到。

炭治郎仿佛陷入了一秒的愣怔，他想起抱着不死川时他赤裸的双脚，还有手腕带血的瘀痕。  
"你的身上…"

实弥还在看着他。炭治郎涨红了脸，察觉到自己的失礼，  
"是、是的我这就去！"

夜晚已经过去了一半。实弥重回房中，月光照耀下的房中布满了凌乱痕迹，实弥弯腰拾起地上的日轮刀。外面忽然发出声响。

无惨果然…并没有离开。他再次现身于这里，炭治郎正与之对峙着。

无惨看着不死川从后方向他们走近，他缠起绷带的手持着日轮刀，带有一丝疲惫的眼角仍然绽放着锐利的气息。

"你醒了。"

这句话，仿佛曾经也听过。

不死川轻垂下双眼，"你失败了，我没有变为鬼。"

"没有关系，"无惨神色平静的看着他们，"今天这里就是你们的末日。我的一切会在此重新开始。"

"今天是你的末日，无惨！"红发的少年保持着压抑的愤怒和冷静，拔刀挥出鞘。

"那就…来吧。"

无限城中未竟的决斗，在此将达到终点。

无惨低估了人类，低估了继承缘一的剑士炭治郎，低估了年华十几二十载在他眼里连尘土都不如的少年们。

即将抵达阳光下的新生和即将抵达死亡前的终点对他来说究竟是何区别呢？

无惨没有想到自己无法轻易的杀死他们，面对着剑技逐渐接近缘一的炭治郎也是，…面对着不死川实弥也是。

这个夜晚即将过去，若不能立即杀死他们，找到袮豆子，他又要率先逃离这里。

自己在这世间的千年里，最后感受到的身为"人类"的欢愉，还是从面前白衣的弑鬼人身上得到的。

人类无法孤身一人活着吗…？他不曾感受过名为孤独的东西。但是他也曾想去抓住什么，最后却只能放任着那些从手中流走。

他突然明白，若不死川真的变为鬼，恐怕也不会留在自己身边吧。也许他会毫无顾忌的去往阳光下，带着对自己懦弱胆怯的鄙夷消散而去。

"一个人去往地狱…是吗？" 无惨在交错的剑光里微不可察的呢喃，目光略过不死川的方向。

炭治郎看着无惨的神态，转头看向了实弥。

实弥沉默着挥刀，他看着面向这里的身形，"…你的梦该醒了。带走我们所有的仇恨…下地狱去吧。"

"带走…仇恨吗…" 无惨勾起了嘴角，"那也…不错。"

阳光依稀透露出攀爬的痕迹，实弥紧攥着日轮刀，使之不从彻底脱力的手上坠落。也许…正如他所说，这是自己最后与之有交集的时刻，今夜过后，他将没有继续握刀的意义了。

他们和世界的新生也将重新开始。

—END


End file.
